Karakura Arts High
by the moon of my life
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a member of Japan's number one boy band: Black Out. He believes that this will be another uneventful year, but he's dead wrong he meets new girl Rukia Kuchiki. Will fame, a jealous girlfriend, and his own band mate keep the two apart?
1. Characters

**A/N:** I started this back in 2011 and finished in 2012. Back then, I had terrible grammar and while mine has improved significantly, I still have some grammatical mistakes. This is one of my best stories, so I feel awful for leaving it this errored. I will be fixing all the chapters, so every chapter will be deleted until I have finished editing. It won't take too long, and I will definitely change some things in this story, like changing this to a M-rated story. Maybe.

Anyways, I hope you guys like the changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bleach_ or any of the songs used in here

**Characters**

**Ichigo Kurosaki **aka **The Nice Guy: **A member of the wildly famous boy band Black Out, sixteen year old Ichigo plays guitar, piano, and does some incredible vocals. The most popular guy at KAHS, he's the star basketball player. He's dating Orihime Inoue, a student renowned for her looks and terrible cooking. What happens when the new girl takes his interest in a major way?

**Rukia Kuchiki** aka **The New Girl:** Has been to boarding school ever since she was six years old, and has always wanted to attend a regular school since she could remember. Mysterious, Rukia is an enigma and plenty of her peers are trying to figure her out. Hoping to fly under the radar at school, Rukia becomes the object of intrigue by her peers. This includes her best friend from childhood and the most popular guy in school.

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **aka **The Bad Boy: **Reckless, aggressive, and stubborn, Grimmjow is a criminal who sings. He provides the bass and deep vocals as well as the muscle when needed. Notorious for his untamable lust, a string of broken hearts follows him wherever he goes. Of course, Grimmjow meets his match and decides that Natalia will be his next conquest.

**Natalia Silva* **aka **The Brazilian Beauty: **The leader of the most dominant clique at KAHS, Natalia is known as a wild child. Sent to study abroad in Japan at twelve as a punishment by her parents, Natalia learned to work with what she owned, and that is a phenomenal voice. She hears the rumors about the new girl and decides to befriend her without a second thought. Natalia catches her counterpart's eye; will she fall under his seduction or will she turn the tables?

**Renji Abarai** aka **The Redhead: **The drummer to his boy band, Black Out. He sings occasionally, but would rather drum and eat snacks. He can be cocky, but is usually brought down to earth whenever his ego blows up. Like Ichigo, Renji plays for the basketball team. When he discovers that his childhood friend has returned to Karakura, Renji makes it his mission to let her see what she's been missing. Too bad he's distracted by other girls.

**Rangiku Matsumoto **aka **The Bodacious Blonde: **A slacker, the only thing Rangiku isn't lazy about is partying, and she parties _hard_. Easygoing, she enjoys making boys blush and is shameless enough to use her enormous rack in beguiling others into doing her work. Despite her faults, Rangiku is sensitive towards others and serious when needed. This tease might try out a thing called monogamy this school year, but with who?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya **aka **The Genius: **Hounded by rabid fangirls for his juvenile appearance and aloof demeanor, Toshiro provides the vocals and occasionally the keyboards for his boy band Black Out. Unlike his friends, Toshiro prefers soccer to basketball. His intellect has always been imposing. Ironically, Toshiro doesn't use his better judgement around his rather goofy friends.

**Orihime Inoue** aka **The Buxom Chef: **Member of the sewing club, baker, and chef-in-training, Orihime is one of more popular girls in school. She's managed to snag Ichigo, member of boy band Black Out and the most hottest boy in school. She tries to save their relationship after noticing how distant they've become. Can she, or will she lose him to the new girl?

* * *

***Natalia Silva is an OC of mine. She's a firecracker, that one.**


	2. Chapter 1

**1.**

**Ichigo**

"_Whoo_!"

Toshiro and I roll our eyes as Renji jumps out of our sleeper bus. "We're finally home, thank God," Toshiro mutters as we follow the redhead out.

"I know. I bet my sisters miss me. Do you know how many times Yuzu texted me about buying her clothes?" I say.

We've been touring all over the world and our last concert was in Tokyo. The entire summer, we got to travel around Europe, the United States, and even Australia. It had been excellent, but it feels great to be back home.

"Who cares?" says Grimmjow rudely. He's the last of our band to exit the sleeper bus.

I roll my eyes at him. "Right, because all _you_ care about is hooking up with fans," I retort. Renji and Grimmjow give me bewildered looks.

"Why else would we join a boy band?" Renji asks, puzzled at my lack of attention to girls other than my girlfriend. Before Orihime, they both thought I was asexual.

"To make money, idiots," I reply. They both glare at me, like _I'm_ the idiot.

Grimmjow folds his arms behind his head, and scans the area. It may seem like he's your typical irreverent thug, but Grimmjow possesses a feral cunning that surprises anyone who underestimates him. I learned this the first year we formed our band.

"Huh. No groupies. I wonder why," he says to no one in particular.

"Probably because school starts in two days and are busy frenzying over their outfits," Toshiro answers. The three of us look at him incredulously. Before any of us can question his logic, a familiar voice speaks.

"I am so rich!"

I look over my shoulder and glare at our manager Urahara. He's counting a wad of hundreds, grinning like the Joker.

"I mean, _we're_ so rich... heh," he hastily amends after his assistant Yoruichi elbows him sharply.

Rolling my eyes, I follow the guys our condo.

After a hit single a year ago, we decided that we should buy a condo together since we see each other all the time. It makes trips to the recording studio much faster. My family doesn't mind the living arrangements so long as I visit twice a month and on holidays. Everyone seems fine with the living arrangements since Renji's glad to escape his huge family, Toshiro only lived with this elderly woman (he calls her grandma) who adopted him and this girl named Momo, and Grimmjow, well, his family isn't really stable.

A black limo passes by us, followed by a moving truck. I'm assuming someone's moving into the vacant condo down the hall from ours. Curiosity is plain on my face, but Urahara whistles at me to follow him.

I nod, and with one last look, I catch sight of a swishing ponytail stepping out of the limo.

* * *

**Rukia**

"Yes, brother, the movers just finished setting my bed together," I tell Byakuya through my cellphone. I'm leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "I won't forget to tip them. I think they're leaving now. Talk to you later, and... thank you, brother."

Even on the phone, Byakuya sounds colder than ice. I tip the movers and watch them leave, all sweaty and burly. There really isn't much in this condo, so I should go shopping next weekend for some decorations.

I allow myself to smile and wander around my condo. It's technically my brother Byakuya's, but it's only me living here. Still, it's nice to pretend that I'm some independent girl who's about to have her own adventures. Adventures that aren't scandalous. _So glad to not be attending boarding school_, I think as I enter my bedroom.

Karakura Arts High is the name of the school I will be attending for my last years of high school. As anyone can tell from the name, it focuses on the arts. My "talent" is drawing, and _maybe_ drama. I've dabbled in theatre back in boarding school.

Black Out, Japan's most famous boy band, attends KAHS. I wouldn't call myself a fan, but I occasionally find a song or two of theirs good. I only listen for my friend's sake. He's a member of the band, a drummer and vocalist. We haven't seen each other in seven years, but I guess this can make up for all the times we lost.

* * *

**Ichigo**

"Kurosaki, wake up."

I groan and roll over, rubbing my face in my white pillow. It's the cold side of the pillow and I _really_ don't want to get up and... I groan again, louder this time when I feel someone chuck a pillow at my head.

"Okay, I'm up," I grumble, tumbling out of bed. Renji exits my room, clad in only cargo shorts.

Rubbing my groggy eyes, I carelessly grab some shorts, t-shirt, and socks out of my closet and drawer. I could care less about my clothes, but Yoruichi can get anal when it comes to our appearances. "You all are _so_ adorable, but you need to have good fashion sense. No girl wants to fantasize about dating a guy who can't even dress himself," she said. I think it had something to do with Renji dressing like a hippie one day...

I change into a short-sleeved vintage red shirt, black shorts, and all black Converse. Yawning, I falter when I remember my girlfriend. We haven't seen each other since June, and it's definitely going to be awkward. Sure, I care about her, but I'm not so sure if I'm attracted her anymore. Maybe when I see her, the feelings I experienced when we first got together will show up again.

We don't have enough time for breakfast, so Toshiro hands me the keys to the blood red Audi A8. Grimmjow would usually drive us around, but he's like a zombie in the morning. Renji is too cheery and distracted to drive us, and Toshiro is, well, he's too short. I'm used to waking up early, but still, I'm _tired_.

"Happy to be back at hell school, anyone?" I ask as I drive out of the garage.

"Oh yeah," Grimmjow replies, sounding sardonic. "Though, I don't think I'll be able to entertain any of the girls at school after going balls deep in so many groupies this summer."

"Thanks for the visual," Toshiro says, grimacing. It's a standard expression of his, that grimace.

"That's the only reason I go to school," Grimmjow adds, closing his eyes from the passenger seat. I guess he's not as tired this morning as I thought since he's usually dead asleep in the morning until lunch.

"He can't function without girls near his jock," Renji jokes from the backseat. I chuckle and fiddle with the radio, turning to the station that usually plays our songs. Instead, a sultry, captivating voice fills the car.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
_

_Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends  
_

_A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again  
_

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

It's sung in a different language, and it sounds like English but with a latin accent. _Duh_, I think, already knowing who the artist is. Natalia Silva, another student at KAHS and singer. She's Brazilian-born, but has been living in Japan since she was twelve. Rumors about the reason why she's sent here are always changing, but there's one thing that's always the same - she is _wild_.

After finding a shady space in the parking lot, I try not to deepen my scowl when we're surrounded by freshmen girls. They hound us, all asking for autographs and pictures. There are some bold ones that ask us to sign their breasts, but only Toshiro and I decline that.

"Alright ladies, we can finish this up after school today," Renji says, smirking. He gets spectacularly cocky whenever fan shows some sort of interest in him.

We enter the school and collect our schedules. I'm reading all of our schedules to see if any of us have any classes together when I notice Grimmjow staring at something with such intensity that it's a little scary.

"Who. Is. That?" he asks us slowly. I follow his gaze, and my face falls. Renji shares the same expression as us when he sees her.

It happens to be Natalia, her hips swaying with every slow step she takes. Her body isn't as curvaceous as Orihime's, but it's still rather... well-endowed. Her ebony hair is long and lustrous, her olive skin unblemished, her lips full and pouty. I'm shocked Grimmjow hasn't gotten to her yet.

"I believe that's Natalia Silva," Toshiro informs our astounded bass player.

Renji does a catcall and she rolls her green eyes. When she's out of our sights, Grimmjow has a predatory look on his face. "I think I'm in love," Renji sighs, tugging the collar of his dark yellow and black striped v-neck.

"Do you mean, _in lust_?" Toshiro asks, raising his brows.

"That one for me," Grimmjow decides. "The other girls can wait. Natalia is mine."

The bell rings, saving me from hearing Grimmjow's plan of seduction. He acts like a hunter whenever he has his eyes set on someone (a "conquest" he once called it), but since he's been hooking up with groupies, there really hasn't been a challenge for him.

I walk to homeroom alone, hoping Orihime isn't in there. Not that I don't want to see her, it's just I need more time to prepare for her inevitably loud, emotional greeting. Someone brushes against me and I look, seeing Hisagi. I nearly snort when I catch sight of the tattoo on his left cheek. I'm about to ask why in the hell would he get _that_ when someone shoves me forward. I look down, ready to snap when I pause.

It's a girl of short stature with skin like alabaster, violet eyes hidden behind impossibly thick eyelashes, raven hair tumbling about her shoulders, and a petite, boyish body. She's beautiful. Not a bombshell like Natalia or Rangiku Matsumoto, but... ethereal, exquisite.

We stare each other for some time until she pushes me to the side. "Mind moving?" she asks, her voice husky. "You're in the way."

"Oh," is all I can say because I'm still startled by her beauty and boldness to shove me. I move aside so she can get to her seat and I force my knobbly legs to find mine.

* * *

**Rukia**

I sit down on the other side of the room, away from Ichigo freaking Kurosaki.

I've seen pictures and videos of Ichigo (who hasn't?), but he seems rangier, leaner, his unruly hair not as obnoxious as it usually does in the pictures. The only thing ruining his good looks is his scowl, so deep and sullen.

A beautiful buxom girl with doe eyes the color grey and long, loose burnt orange hair that reaches her waist walks inside the classroom. She brightens when her eyes land on Ichigo who's already seated besides a guy with three scars straight over his eye leading down to his right cheek. She shrieks and throws her arms around Ichigo's neck, peppering his face with kisses.

I turn away, disgusted.

More people flooded the classroom and I stiffen when Brazilian singer Natalia takes a seat next to me. What is this? The school for the beautiful elite? She could be Helen of Troy reincarnated with a face like that. God, how will I survive this place?

Natalia gives me a once over, those unforgettable green eyes hidden beneath her ridiculously long lashes. "Are you new?" she asks me. Her voice has an accent.

"I am," I answer. Just because she's famous doesn't mean I'm going to delve into my personal life.

"Boarding school?"

"Lucky guess."

She grins at me, but our teacher walks in before our chat can continue. During class, Natalia offered to show me to my next class. I agreed because, who wouldn't? Towards the end of class, we get to talk. I look over on the other side of the room where Ichigo's girlfriend is talking excitedly to him while he nods from time to time. I'm not sure if he's even really listening.

"So, do you have a thing for berry head?" Natalia asks, snapping me out of my stare.

"What! No. I don't even like Black Out," I reply, ignoring the teasing lilt in her voice. She laughs and the bell rings. We grab our bags and head out the classroom.

"Right. You're the only girl who _doesn't_."

I'm about to mention Renji when someone bumps into me. It's Ichigo. We stare each other down before he turns away abruptly with his girlfriend who's clinging to his arm. Well, I know one thing that's certain: Ichigo Kurosaki is a dick.

Natalia smirks and mentions that she could introduce me to Ichigo, completely ignoring the fact that he has a girlfriend, when someone grabs her arm. That someone is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He's tall and well-muscled with azure blue eyes and unkempt, spiky electric blue hair. He's handsome in a dangerous, seductive way, and not the type to bring home to meet Byakuya.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," she says back.

His eyes roam her body, and I see Natalia tensing. Grimmjow smiles crookedly and asks, "Doing anything later?"

"Definitely not you," Natalia responds then laughs at the dumbstruck on Grimmjow's face. We leave him there and Natalia pulls me closer to her side. "I have never spoken to him in my life."

"Really? He looked shocked that you didn't fall for him," I say.

"Well, confidence is always a turn-on, but arrogance? Not so much." We stop in front of another classroom. "Here's your first period. Good luck finding your other classes."

"Thanks." She waves goodbye and heads to her own class.

I enter my English class and sit in the middle. Not many people are in here, most outside chatting with their friends. I'm practically fluent in English, but my grammar still needs to improve. The classroom fills up a minute before the bell rings.

A tall boy with a large widow's peak, sideburns, long, crimson red hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and a muscular body covered in tribal tattoos walks in with a voluptuous blonde of tall stature with pretty blue eyes, full lips, and long, wavy hair five minutes after the tardy bell. When the boy turns his eyes to me, I recognize him immediately.

"Renji.. ?"

His jaw drops.

"Rukia?"

* * *

**Ichigo**

Lunch finally rolls around and I've learned the name of the new girl in my homeroom.

Rukia Kuchiki. She's a _Kuchiki_. Little sister of the business mogul Byakuya Kuchiki. Apparently she attended boarding school for most of her life. I've been hearing wild rumors about the reason why she left boarding school. Her family is broke, she burned down the school, does voodoo, she fucked every guy in school, etc. I find most of these rumors absurd.

Currently, Orihime and I are standing in line for lunch. Surprisingly, they serve pretty good stuff here. Usually, Yuzu would pack a lunch for me, but since the move...

"Hime, if you _really_ want the jello then you can have it," I tell her, exasperated.

Orihime stares at me, still reluctant. I gesture for her to grab it and she does. We move slowly in line, the lunch line always crowded. The seniors claimed the quad area, so the rest of us are forced to eat inside the cafeteria. It's not too bad, but I'd rather be sitting at the huge fountain in the quad or under the sycamore tree.

"Thanks, Ichi," she says softly. I nod and ease up on my scowl. Orihime is a sweet girl, and sometimes looks frightened whenever I scowl too harshly. I can't help it.

She pays before me and I wait, avoiding all the freshmen who gawk at me. Behind me, I can hear someone struggling with something. Turning around, I don't know what to say when it happens to be Rukia who's having a bit of a battle with her juice box.

"Need help?" I ask.

"No," she huffs, but its plain as day that she can't stick the straw into the box.

"Here." I take it from her and easily punch the straw into the hole. "I'm guessing you've never drank juice before?" Rukia glares at me, but grumpily accepts the juice box. "I'm Ichigo."

"I know," she says, "I'm Rukia."

"I know," I mock.

"How?"

"Everyone in school knows your name, Kuchiki."

A light blush pools her cheeks, but it doesn't change the blank look on her face. She must be a master at poker because you can't read her face at all.

After paying, I'm about to ask where's sitting when Rangiku calls Rukia loudly from the center of the cafeteria. Rukia seems surprised, but walks over to where Rangiku and Natalia are seated.

"Come on, Ichi." Orihime tugs at my arm and I follow her to our own table.

* * *

**Song:** _Clarity_ by Zedd.


	3. Chapter 2

**2.**

**Rukia**

This day has been hectic.

First, I encounter Ichigo freaking Kurosaki of Black Out, then I eat lunch with Brazilian singer Natalia Silva and drop dead gorgeous Rangiku, and let's not forget that I finally see my friend Renji Abarai after _seven _years! Yeah, I can assure anyone of this: Karakura Arts High is not your typical high school.

First period had been _awkward_. Renji looked as startled as I did but sat towards the back of the room with Rangiku. After ten minutes and handing us the class curriculum, the teacher let us talk amongst ourselves. I went over to Renji and he demanded to know why I was here. After explaining myself, we traded stories and after awhile, the awkwardness started melting away and it felt like old times again.

That is, until Rangiku opened her mouth.

She asked if we were dating. I shot that down completely, but Renji didn't even object to that stupid accusation! I mean, how can _we _be dating? Renji has been more like a brother to me than Byakuya ever has. Although... Renji has filled out since the years I've seen him, but that's about it. He's still my best friend.

After school, Renji finds me and asks if I'd like to stay and watch him practice basketball with the rest of his team. I only agree because I hate how distant we've gotten. I don't have many friends and Renji, he's been there for me.

"How do you like KAHS?" Renji asks me.

"It's... interesting," I reply, giving him a half smile.

"Eccentric, I know. It'll just get weirder throughout the year," he says, smiling. "I hope you don't mind all the profanity. My teammates can get vulgar."

"I'm not a prude, Renji. I can handle some profanity." I shrug.

Renji snorts then leaves me to go change in the locker room. I trudge up the bleachers inside the gym and sit. Ichigo's girlfriend Orihime is sitting with a handful of friends on the other side of the bleachers. Surprisingly, Rangiku and Natalia show up and decide to sit near me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" they ask me.

"Renji asked me to stay," I answer, nearly rolling my eyes at the sly look Rangiku exchanges with Natalia.

"Sure," the blonde sing songs.

"Ugh, all of these girls need a crystal lake to quench their thirst," Natalia comments as plenty of girls from freshmen to juniors like us flood the bleachers on both sides.

"Why are you two here then?" I question, leaning back.

"Inspiration," Natalia lies. I can tell because what kind of song would involve ten sweaty guys playing basketball? I don't see that being a hit single.

"I'm here for the hot bods," Rangiku admits.

Natalia nudges me. "Ran here is on a search for a boyfriend," she informs me. "Though, I don't really see any potential _meninos_."

None of the guys wore the uniform, only wearing their own basketball shorts and tanks. Three out of the four members of Black Out are on the team. As the guys split into teams, Grimmjow saunters over to the bleachers, giving Natalia bedroom eyes.

"Taking me up on my offer, Silva?" Grimmjow asks, ignoring Renji's calls.

"You wish," she fires back. "You can't handle a girl like me, Jaegerjaquez."

"Oh, I think I can." Grimmjow grins wolfishly.

He takes his sweet time going to back to where his team is. Ichigo and Renji are shirts while Grimmjow is skins team along with the scarred guy from my homeroom. Everyone seems disappointed that they don't get to see Ichigo shirtless, including his girlfriend.

The entire practice is spent laughing my head off because of all the comments and remarks Rangiku and Natalia make. They're all so perverted and hilarious. I don't know what Renji meant, I guess he hasn't hung out with these girls. The guys are disgusting, though. Ichigo and Grimmjow curse the loudest and are the most competitive.

Towards the end of practice, Grimmjow hits Ichigo in the face with the ball. Ichigo retaliates by punching the blue-haired boy in the gut. I'm afraid an all out brawl will happen when Renji and Hisagi (Rangiku informed me of his name) pull them apart. _How are they in a band together? _I wonder.

* * *

**Ichigo**

I dry myself off with a towel as I step out of the shower in the locker room. Hisagi tosses me an ice pack for my face. Thanking him, I get dressed near Renji and Grimmjow who are in a deep conversation about girls. Go figure.

"Natalia can get it," I hear Grimmjow saying. "She looks in dire need of my magic stick."

"You look like you're in dire need of some water," I say.

Renji barks out laughing and Grimmjow scowls at me.

"What do you think of Rukia?" Renji suddenly asks.

"Eh. She's pretty." Grimmjow shrugs. "Why? Thinking of showing her where all those tattoos lead to?" I snort and Renji blushes.

"She's an old friend of mine, but... I dunno, I feel something more than that," he confesses.

For some reason, I don't like what I'm hearing. Renji and Rukia? The thought of them together made me shudder. "Enough of this," I exclaim. "Anyone up for some McDonald's?"

"Is your girlfriend tagging along?" Grimmjow inquires, frowning. He doesn't like Orihime, not in the slightest. He finds her weak and too docile. Well, given his attraction to a certain latina, I can understand his dislike for my girlfriend.

"Don't think so," I answer. "I already promised her my time on Friday. We're supposed to attend some carnival."

"Fun." Renji smiles while Grimmjow rolls his eyes and doesn't even bother with a shirt.

We leave the locker room and Orihime jogs up to me. "Are you sure we can't hangout?" she asks.

I touch her shoulder. "Sorry, but we've got a song to record. We'll be in the studio late tonight," I tell her then cup her cheek when she pouts. "Friday is the day."

She leans up and gives me a chaste kiss. I watch her leave with her friends, and can't help but feel guilty. There was nothing in that kiss. It doesn't help that we could barely keep a conversation going during lunch today. God, help me on Friday.

Rukia, Rangiku, and Natalia decided to join us as we headed to the parking lot. Grimmjow flexes and flirts shamelessly with Natalia who ignores his advances with laughs. Rangiku asks if there's a party happening anytime soon then gives Renji a flirtatious smile. I remember Renji telling me once that he and Rangiku had fooled around a couple of times. I don't see what she sees in Renji. The tattoos?

I trail behind with Rukia. Looking down, I can see why Renji is smitten. She looks up and catches me staring. Unlike most girls, she doesn't cow down but instead holds my gaze. We've been doing this all day. Locking eyes and neither of us wanting to break the gaze.

"What?" she asks flatly.

"Your eyes," I say simply.

"My eyes?" she repeats, blinking those lovely eyes.

"They're... pretty," I admit lamely. "They're real right?"

She nods, amused. I shove my hands in my pockets and stare straight ahead, avoiding anymore embarrassment. This is crazy. How am I such a dolt in her presence? Did Dad feel this way around Mom?

We reach the parking lot and Renji offers to take Rukia home only for Toshiro who's been waiting this entire time to tell him that we're already late for recording. She says she's already got a ride and walks over to where a limo waits for her. My blood boils when Renji pulls Rukia into a hug before she slips into the limo.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

**[All]**

_The City is ours, The City is Ours_

**[Ichigo]**

_Rollin' past graffiti walls,_

_Billboards lighting up the block_

_Everyone of us on a mission_

_Got my whole crew by my side_

_Cars beep, beep when they pass us by_

_Now its time to get down to business_

We sang the chorus and ladidada until finally got to the last part.

**[All]**

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours [4x]_

**[Ichigo]**

_The city is ours_

Urahara claps his hands and looks at us from outside the glass with an approving smile.

"Good job, boys. Great recording session," he says.

We take off our headphones and shuffle out of the small room. Urahara stays behind with Yoruichi to edit the song.

"I bet this is going to be a single." Renji grins.

"When do we film the music video?" Toshiro asks, his voice hoarse. Urahara taps his stubbly chin.

"If the song makes the top twenty charts," he replies. Every time we film a music video, we have to wake up so early.

As we collect our things, Grimmjow elbows me. I glare at him, but he smiles in return. His smiles have never been genuine, often feral and wicked.

"Planning on fucking Inoue on Friday?" he asks. When I scowl, he rolls his eyes. "I mean, _making love_ to her on Friday?"

"No," I reply. "Why would I?"

"Because you two are dating," he says, like it's obvious.

I scoff. "Dating doesn't grant you immediate access to sex, Grimmjow."

He snorts. "Then you and I have different views on dating then."

Renji laughs at that while Toshiro merely shakes his head, grimacing as usual. "So, Ichigo, how come you're all buddy-buddy with Rukia?" the redhead questions as we leave the building.

"Hm? We met in homeroom. She's... different." I suppress a smile, remembering how she shoved me earlier today. "Why do you ask?"

He blushes and looks down at his Jordans.

"Like I said, I might have a thing for her," he responds. His blush reddens. "Of course, there's Rangiku, but she and Hisagi have their own thing going on..."

"Matsumoto wants _you_?" Toshiro sounds dubious.

"Oh, shut up!" Renji snaps, and Grimmjow and I laugh.

Grimmjow drives us home, and suggests we pay a visit to whoever moved into the vacant condo near us. He's eager to see if its a yummy mummy. I protest, but I'm curious as well.

* * *

**Rukia**

_I know that we are upside down_

_So hold your tongue and hear me out_

_I know_

_That we were made to break_

_So what? I don't mind_

I flip through the page of my horror manga, laying on the leather couch as Natalia's music video plays in the background. They even have Japanese subtitles.

A knock interrupts my reading, so I save my page and walk over to the door. Opening it, it turns out to be Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, and Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"The yummy mummy is Kuchiki?" Grimmjow looks disappointed, but perks up when he hears Natalia's voice. He pushes past me and strolls inside my condo.

"Mind if we come in?" Renji seems sheepish.

"I mean, you came all the way here." I shrug and step aside for them to enter. They take in my condo. It's a bit too much thanks to Byakuya who believes that if you're wealthy, you should show it off by creating an air of opulence in where you live.

"Nice place," Ichigo acknowledges.

We congregate to the couch. I'm seated between Toshiro and Grimmjow while Renji and Ichigo take the matching loveseat. Toshiro picks up my manga and flips through the pages before handing it to me.

"So, what classes are you in?" I ask Toshiro. "I don't believe we share any together."

"All AP. I could have skipped a grade, but _some _people didn't think it was fair." He gives a pointed look to Ichigo and Renji.

I look at all of them. None of them have normal colored hair. I touch the ends of my own shoulder-length hair. Why can't I have cool hair like them? Maybe I should bleach it... never mind. That was a bad thought. Byakuya would disown me if I ever bleached my hair.

The four of them start discussing Friday. Apparently, Ichigo has a date with Orihime. My jaw clenches from the memory of them kissing earlier today. I sigh and cross my arms, trying to ignore my stupid jealousy. Like I need anymore drama after what went down last year with Kaien.

"What are you doing Friday, Rukia?" Renji asks, bringing me back to their conversation. "Did you want to go to the festival too?"

Is he asking me out? Or does he just want to hangout like old times? I can't tell.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything," I reply. "I think that carnival will already be packed with paparazzi with Ichigo already going."

Ichigo rolls his eyes and gets up. "Thanks for having us over," he says, "but it's late. See you tomorrow in homeroom."

I watch them all leave, Grimmjow flashes me a wink. Ichigo scowls and elbows him hard in the side. The two start quarreling and Renji shoots me an apologetic look as he drags the both of them out.

A hectic day indeed.

* * *

**Songs: **_The City is Ours _by Big Time Rush and _Stay the Night _by Zedd.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Rukia**

"Who is she texting?" I ask Rangiku quietly.

It's lunch time and Natalia has been texting nonstop since homeroom. I'm pretty sure it's a guy. I mean, why else would her entire face bloom into a huge, secretive smile?

"Some guy named Aomine," Rangiku answers. "Or maybe Dean... I'm not sure. I can never keep up with her love life."

"Add Grimmjow to the mix and it's a soap opera in the making," I add which earns a small laugh from the blonde.

"Stop talking about me," Natalia grumbles and finally sets down her phone. "And I _told _you, Ran. Dean and I are complicated, and Daiki is just a fling." She tosses her dark waves over her shoulder. "Rukia, how does a sleepover sound?"

"Fine, I guess."

"So it's set then? A sleepover tomorrow night at your place?"

"Mine?" I stammer.

"Of course. You have no parents to invade your privacy like Rangiku does and I live in a hotel." Natalia smiles, but it's less sincere and more implacable than I'd like it to be.

"Can't wait," I say, smiling weakly.

**.**

**Ichigo**

This date is going surprisingly well.

It's sort of a cliche thing where I win her a teddy bear, we go on a couple rides, etc. The only thing that's not making this date a ten is Orihime's inability to keep a conversation going. Let me just say, I _hate _small talk.

I'm walking back with two sodas when I pause, noticing a few of Orihime's friends sitting at the table where we sat. A frown tugs at my lips. Really? She can't say more than two sentences to me but she spills a whole paragraph around her friends? It's not like this is a first date or anything. We've been together since our first year in high school.

"Hey," I say gruffly.

"Hi!" she beams at me. "Ooh, thanks for the soda."

All her friends simper at me, excluding Tatsuki Arisawa who merely juts her chin out at me. She's the only one out of Orihime's friends that I tolerate.

For an hour, I'm forced to endure these crazy girls. It isn't until it's nearing ten-thirty that I've finally had enough. Luckily for me, Orihime decides to go home with her friends instead of me, acting shy all of sudden.

By the time I get home, it's eleven. The air is humid and thick, making me feel sticky and sweaty. The pool is locked up, but I can care less. A cold shower won't do it for me. I'll just be hot the second I dry off.

I stop in front of Rukia's condo on the way to mine. She answers a minute after I knock, looking disheveled.

"Want to go for a swim?"

"Now?"

"Now. In the pool. It's _so _hot."

Rukia raises her brows at me. "It's locked isn't it?" she finally asks.

"I've got a copy of the key," I reply easily.

She looks at his suspiciously, but shrugs and says she'll grab her swim suit. I nod and do the same. When I walk inside my condo, none of the guys are in the living room. I hear music blaring from Grimmjow's room, but that's about it. I think Toshiro is with his grandmother tonight. Hastily, I change into some black and red boardshorts, and grab a towel along with the key.

Renji startles me, leaning against the doorframe leading to his bedroom. He's eating potatoe chip

"Where are you going?" he asks, curious.

"For a swim," I say. "Go back to being a fatass."

He scowls and reaches out to punch me, but I dodge, laughing. I know he and Rukia are friends, but I don't need to see Renji pull any lame moves on her. She probably doesn't even like him that way. _God, aren't I selfish_? I think. I have a girlfriend, and Rukia is free to date whoever she chooses.

We meet at the elevator and Rukia's wearing a blue sundress and a towel tossed over her shoulder. Neither one of us say much on our way down to the pool. It isn't until we finally get outside and stand in front of the gate surrounding it that we start to talk.

The pool looks nice. It's clear and illuminated by the lights. As soon as I unlock the gate, I toss my flip flops and towel to a nearby lounge chair and dive right in. I swim to the end and come up for air, pushing back my wet hair.

"You're fast," Rukia calls from the lounge chair. She pulls her dress over her head, revealing a simple two-piece white bikini.

I swim to the middle of the pool and wait as she dives in gracefully. Strands of hair fall between her eyes and with an effort, tries to push them away from her eyes.

"Race?" she asks after a moment.

"What do I win?" I inquire.

"Nothing. Does there always have to be a prize?"

"Of course."

Rukia rolls her eyes, but we swim to the other side of the pool and ready ourselves. As soon as she says three we're off. I'll admit, she's faster than I thought she'd be. That doesn't stop her from losing, though. I win twice while she manages to win the third time.

We swim freely the rest of the time. Rukia occasionally kicks water in my face and I end up grabbing her ankle and hauling her over to me. For once, I'm laughing and grinning. We climb out of the pool, and collapse onto separate lounge chairs.

I fold one arm behind my head, and look up at the sky. Dainty toes nudge at my calf, and I turn to Rukia who couldn't have been anymore beautiful. Droplets of water still beading down on her alabaster skin, her hair damp and loose, her lips pink and moist...

I have to turn away from feeling anything else.

She gets up and smiles at me before turning her back to the pool. "Watch this," she tells me then does a backflip into the pool.

"Show off!" I exclaim when she rises out of the water.

"Why take gymnastics if you can't show off once and awhile?" she counters then swims backwards. "What are you doing out there? You should be swimming!"

Slowly getting up, I walk around the rectangle pool to the side she's closest to. Moving back, I run and cannonball in the pool, splashing her. She scowls and slaps water onto me. Another hour is spent playing around and seeing who can hold their breath the longest.

After five minutes, I'm done and breath a lungful of air. Rukia is still down there. I wait awhile and when it's nearly ten minutes, I get worried. Swimming underwater, I grab her and heft her over my shoulder. She's light as a feather.

Setting her down on the concrete, I check her pulse. She's definitely alive, but needs to be revived. My own heartbeat is going erratic, worried that she almost drowned. I tilt her head and breathe air through her mouth until she's gasping and coughing.

"Idiot," I tell her as she coughs violently. "You didn't have to stay down there so long."

"Shut up, Ichigo," she snaps, but puts a hand to her chest. When she stops coughing, she looks up at me, suddenly blushing. "Did you give me mouth to mouth?"

"Yeah, so what?" I answer then freeze. No, I did _not _kiss her. I saved her. Kissing means reciprocation, doesn't it?

"Nothing," Rukia murmurs. After frowning, she smiles the tiniest of smiles my way and says, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

_Wait-what?_

**.**

**Rukia**

Keeping my cool the rest of that night was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

First, Ichigo has a _killer _body. Grimmjow and Renji have a bigger build than him, but his body is just as well-muscled as theirs. Second, how come boys look so incredibly hot with their hair damp and plastered to their heads? Lastly, he gave me mouth to mouth.

His lips had been on mine.

I didn't _mean _to stay underwater for so long! I was just determined to have a longer time than Ichigo did, but I lost concentration and ended up nearly drowning. You know what makes it worse? He said, "Anytime." Anytime _what_? Anytime I feel like kissing him, I can just show up to his condo and do so? What the hell did he mean by that?

It's nearly six-forty and Rangiku and Natalia have yet to arrive. I hope they don't notice how nervous I am. Not only because I'm having a sleepover with a celebrity, but because Ichigo freaking Kurosaki gave me _mouth to mouth_.

What is wrong with me? I don't usually act this gaga over a boy. Maybe it's because he's part of Black Out? The celebrity status adds a little extra to the appeal, doesn't it? He's already this eye candy that girls would drop their panties for in a heartbeat yet his fame makes him even more desirable. Not that I care for fame. I hate being the center of attention. It's too much.

Knocks from the front door finally end my dwelling on Friday night. I wore white short raglan sleeved shirt with "I Love You" printed on the front and turquoise floral print drawstring shorts. My hair is pulled into a loose chignon.

The girls enter with sleeping bags and duffel bags filled with their things.

"Welcome to my home," I say, gesturing around me.

"Nice," Natalia says, nodding approvingly. "Where do we dump our stuff."

"Living room. We'll be sleeping out here." I pad over to the kitchen and pour us cups of lemonade.

Rangiku wore a sleeveless heather grey tank with a "Bonjour" bicycle print and matching mint green shorts. Natalia wore a short sleeved red shirt with a floral print "Amour" and a floral heart on it and matching black shorts.

We order pizza and sit on the floor, drinking our lemonade. Rangiku brought a bottle of sake and added some to our drinks. I've had sake before, but never this amount. Natalia says she prefers rum because it's stronger, but I tell her it's not like we're having a party.

I'm dead wrong.

After our pizza arrives, Ichigo, Renji, and Grimmjow somehow hear that there's a slumber party and invite themselves in.

"What?" Rangiku feigns innocence. "I thought it'd be more fun if the boys were here." Natalia rolls her eyes, and eyes Grimmjow.

Ichigo and I avoid eye contact.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" I ask Grimmjow who has yet to make a move on Natalia. All he's wearing is some white sweatpants with black drawstrings.

He smirks and leans close to me. "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asks, his smile magnetic.

Rangiku grabs his muscular arm and tugs him towards her, mirroring his smile. "Not at all," she purrs. Ichigo and Natalia share the same look of annoyance.

"So, do any of guys have any siblings?" I ask, eager to stop Rangiku from sleeping with Black Out's bad boy.

"Two sisters." Ichigo holds up two fingers.

"One brother, one sister," Natalia answers.

"None," Rangiku replies, tightening his ponytail.

"Only child," Grimmjow says as he settles himself besides Natalia.

"Well, there's my two cousins, my two grandmas, two grandpas, parents, some uncles -"

"We get it. You have a big family," Ichigo interrupts.

I shake my head as they start to banter. "What movie did you bring, Natalia?"

Natalia smiles sheepishly and slides it across the floor. My face heats up when it turns out to be that American movie _Magic Mike_. I'm guessing she didn't know the guys would be showing up either.

Grimmjow picks it up and doesn't seem all that impressed. "Is this what gets you off?" he asks her.

"Maybe," she replies, staring at her cuticles.

"I can do better than them."

"What makes you think that you could get me off, Jaegerjaquez?"

"Given the chance, I wouldn't stop until I made you feel everything you had ever wanted to feel. I would give you everything I have to give. I would worship every last inch of you..."

"Big words for a guy who probably leaves a girl hanging."

"Oh no. I'm a generous lover. You must be putting out for the the wrong guys if they leave you hanging, Silva."

"Yuck," I hear Ichigo utter. He flashes me a small smile when he catches me laughing.

Renji expertly changes the subject and we start our own 'would you rather' game. The questions started out innocent enough until they descended into raunchier and nastier questions. Disgusted, we went to a simple 'truth or dare'.

I found out that Renji's first kiss had been with bookworm Nanao Ise. Grimmjow was dared to run around outside screaming, "I'm a dick! Everyone hates me!" It went on for seven minutes until someone threatened to call the cops. Ichigo was dared to call a random person (turned out to be Hisagi) and tell them that he's horny and wants them to come over.

We found it extremely difficult to control our giggles while Ichigo looked like he'd wanted the earth to swallow him up at that moment. Hisagi seemed confused, but when he heard our laughter, he played along and said he'd be on his way.

"Rukia, truth or dare?" Rangiku asks.

"Dare," I answer firmly. Like Grimmjow eloquently put it, 'truth is for pussies'.

"Hm..." the blonde motions for me to come closer. She whispers the dare in my ear and I groan. I should have pussied out and done truth.

I crawl over to Ichigo, and shoot a scathing look in Rangiku's direction. She has the nerve to _smile_ as I humiliate myself! Clearing my throat, I try to look my sweetest and place my hands on Ichigo's knees.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, Rukia?"

He sounds nervous, but eager. _Idiot_, I think, trying not to scowl.

"Will you give me a shot of your medicine?"

"Eh? What medicine?"

"The one... in your pants."

Grimmjow barks out laughing, clutching his side. Natalia and Rangiku shriek with laughter while Renji merely snorts. Ichigo's face remains stoic, but his shoulders are shaking. Finally, he loses it and throws himself back laughing loudly. I sit in the middle of this, stone-faced.

Fuck my life.

**.**

My eyes flutter open. I rub my bleary eyes, wondering why my head is pounding. When my vision clears, I notice that I'm laying on my couch. My eyes widen when I feel strong arms tighten around my waist. Someone's nose nuzzles itself into the crook of my neck.

It turns out to be Ichigo.

He's heavy on my side, snoring softly. I can't ignore the fury of butterflies in the pit of my stomach. It all comes back to me.

We were sitting on the couch together last night, watching _Magic Mike_ with the others. Rangiku squealed each time Channing Tatum or Alex Pettyfer stripped which was most of the movie. Grimmjow and Ichigo ridiculed the film the entire time, making Renji and I laugh. Natalia grumbled that she couldn't enjoy watching the movie, but she laughed at the jokes the boys made from time to time.

We must have fallen asleep, neither one of us bothering to get up off the couch. I wriggle around, hoping to escape his hold, but he only brings me closer. Who knew Ichigo can be such a cuddler?

I nearly choke when I notice Natalia and Grimmjow. She slept on his side, her head on his broad shoulder and one leg drawn over his hips. One arm of his is wrapped loosely around her waist. Rangiku is sleeping in her own sleeping bag while Renji looks uncomfortable sleeping in the loveseat.

"... Morning," Ichigo yawns, loosening his arms around me.

"Good morning," I squeak.

"How did _that _happen?" he asks, referring to Grimmjow and Natalia. His breath his hot on my skin, making my toes curl.

"Isn't this a bit inappropriate?" I ask in a low voice. Ichigo doesn't budge.

"I think Orihime and I are -"

A shriek interrupts us. Ichigo props himself up with his elbow and I do the same, watching as Natalia rolls away from Grimmjow. He's grinning, desire plain on his face.

"I knew you'd fall for me. It was just a matter of time before- _oomph_!" A pillow hits him in the face.

Natalia is glaring daggers at him, but there's a sheet of sweat on her skin. Is she that disgusted or did she enjoy her cuddling with Black Out's bad boy? "Screw you, Grimmjow," she snaps as she gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Grimmjow chucks the pillow at her retreating form. "I thought that was the plan!" he shouts after her. When he's finished snickering, his blue eyes land on us. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," Ichigo replies flippantly. "What's up with _you_ two?"

"As you saw, nothing managed to happen," Grimmjow says, smiling devilishly. I wonder why Natalia resists him so much? Does she enjoy playing hard to get? Being the 'look but don't touch' kind of girl?

More groans are heard, and Renji and Rangiku are both rousing out of their sleep. Renji looks at us with an unreadable expression. Rangiku yawns, stretching in the most erotic manner. It's enough to district all the guys.

Ichigo gets up and lumbers to the kitchen. I flush with embarrassment as he searches my fridge to find nothing except leftover takeout, bottled water, milk, yogurt, and soda.

"Uh... Rukia, why isn't there any food?" he asks slowly.

"I don't know how to cook," I admit.

"Whatever," Ichigo says, shutting the fridge. "Let's just go out for breakfast. Does that sound good?"

We all murmur and shrug in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: **The guy Natalia is texting so diligently happens to be Aomine Daiki from _Kuroko no Baskute_. Ironic considering that he's voiced by the same person who voices Grimmjow. Personally, I ship Aomine with Momoi.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **First off, this chapter was never in the original fic. This is a mini crossover between _Bleach _and _Kuroko no Basuke_. I think this is a nice add-on, to show how deep some characters attractions are to one another. Anyways, enjoy :)

**Chapter Four**

**Rukia**

"No," I say instantly.

"Oh come _on_, Rukia!" Natalia whines. "Just do this one favor for me! I don't even ask much of you."

"I'm not going out on a double date with you," I hiss. Natalia's pout curls into a disdainful frown.

Two weeks have past since that coed slumber party. The awkwardness wedged between Ichigo and I has ceased, and Renji has been hanging out with me more often now. He usually comes by after school and we do homework together. It seems like the slumber party affirmed the friendship between me and Rangiku and Natalia, so that means the latter gets to ask favors of me.

I don't want to go out on a double date. Sure, I find Ichigo Kurosaki attractive, but he has a girlfriend, and the wound Kaien cut is still fresh. Boys are not really on my mind now.

"Why not Rangiku?" I offer, exasperated.

"I'm busy with Hisagi that day," Rangiku explains, smiling impishly.

"It's not like you're going to be committed to the guy," Natalia argues, unrelenting. "It's just the movies, and for _one _night, Rukia. Nothing more." She watches me, waiting for my response.

I roll my eyes and say, "Fine. I'll go."

Natalia smirks and Rangiku gives her a high five, as if they both knew I was going to agree either way. God, the fame has gotten to these girls' heads.

**.**

**Ichigo**

Renji is still fuming when we finally reach home. During basketball practice, he swore so badly that our coach actually said something and he _never _says anything about us using profanity.

Grimmjow is as clueless as I am about why Renji is pissed off.

"Are you finally going to tell us what's wrong, Abarai?" Grimmjow drawls after flopping down on the couch. I join him, kicking his legs over.

He doesn't say anything for awhile, only pacing back and forth. He stops and turns to us. "Rukia is going out on a _date_," Renji hisses, sneering the word like it's vile.

My throat constricts and I can feel something building in me. Rukia, on a date? With who so I can beat the shit out of them! I remember Orihime, but my anger doesn't subside. Dammit, why am I getting so jealous?

"With who?" Toshiro asks, strolling from the hallway to the living room.

"Some guy Natalia hooked her up with. It's supposed to be a double date," Renji explains, anger laced in his tone. "And Rukia didn't even sound excited about it. I mean, what if she does end up liking this guy? I'll have no chance and it's all fucking Natalia's fault."

Of course Natalia would use Rukia instead someone more plausible like Rangiku for her double date. I hate to burst Renji's bubble, but I don't think he had a chance with Rukia in the first place. She friendzoned him plenty of times already... and I'm not just saying that because I'm sorta-kinda like Rukia, in the most platonic way.

Grimmjow seems deep in thought before speaking up. "First off, Abarai, you're acting like a real pansy. Kuchiki is not fucking marrying the guy. Second, who cares if she ends up liking the guy? It won't last. Third... who's the guy Natalia is going with?"

"Does it matter?" I ask, irritated with Grimmjow's lust for the Brazilian singer.

"Yes," he deadpans, "because I have a plan that might help us out."

"Us?" Renji and I echo.

The blue-haired monster grins manically.

**.**

**Rukia**

We wait inside the air conditioned movie theater for our dates. It's sweltering hot tonight and luckily we'll be in here for two hours. Hopefully, my date doesn't try to pull a move throughout the entire movie, though.

My date. It's still a strange thing to say. When I was with Kaien, we never went out on dates. I didn't mind at time, the thrill of getting caught with an older man enticed me to keep seeing him. Natalia assured me that Ryota Kise is a nice guy and that I'll love him. Of course, she was thinking about making Kise love _me _so she came over and got dressed at my place, evaluating all my outfits.

After half an hour, she finally accepted the blue and red floral print skater skirt, short sleeved white v-neck, and olive green hooded jacket I'm wearing. My hair is loose, with a braided crown around my head. I'm even wearing a little bit of makeup!

Surprisingly, Natalia is dressed down in black denim shorts with scalloped lace leg openings, a sleeveless rose print crop top, and black gladiators. Her hair cascades down her back in its natural waves, the left side pinned back with a ruby clip.

"Aren't you excited?" she asks me, nudging my side.

I shrug which annoys her. I could care less about my date, but actually being _out _on a date excites me. Not that I would ever admit that to Natalia whose ego would blow up to the size of Saturn, and trust me, her ego already rivals the Earth.

"Natalia," calls a deep voice so similar to Grimmjow's that I have to do a double take.

Fortunately, it isn't him because that would be mega-awkward. The one who spoke happens to be an inch taller than Grimmjow with brown skin, dark blue eyes, and cropped short, navy blue hair parted to the left side. Despite his scowl, he's actually attractive. But who are we kidding? Natalia wouldn't date someone who didn't look just as good as her.

He's introduced as Daiki Aomine, a former basketball player of the renowned Generation of Miracles. Well, he gives me his name after Natalia detaches her lips from his. I can already feel myself blushing. I'm not sure who lacks more modesty, Natalia or Rangiku?

"Nataliacchi, you never told me that my date was as beautiful as you are," says another voice.

A tall blonde towers over me with the friendliest smile. His hair is longish, his dark lashes long, and his eyes golden. He has a piercing in his left ear. _His face is so pretty_, I think, dazed. My head feels dizzy as he takes my hand and grazes his lips over it. Aomine grumbles something, but I can't hear him over the blood rushing in my ears.

"I'm Ryota Kise," he says to me.

"Rukia Kuchiki," I force myself to say back. Hesitantly, I pull my hand back. "So, are we ready for this movie?"

"Yes, we are," Aomine replies.

But it isn't Aomine who answers. It's _Grimmjow_ and he has his arm slung over the shoulders of an alarmingly beautiful girl with long pink hair, wide magenta eyes, and a slender, busty figure. Both me and Natalia's jaws slacken, shocked that Grimmjow has shown up with a girl, and he isn't alone.

Ichigo is behind him, holding hands with Orihime. He catches my eye, frowns, then looks away.

"Grimmjow, what kind of bullshit is this?" Natalia demands, untangling herself from Aomine.

"Satsuki, how the fuck did you get a date with a singer?" Aomine asks, surprised.

"You guys know each other?" I ask.

"We went to middle school together," Kise answers then creases his brows. "This is not good."

Grimmjow smirks and only brings the girl closer to him. She blushes before explaining in a biting tone that stuns everyone else. "The same way _you_ got a date with Natalia Silva, Daiki."

Aomine's scowl darkens, but he has no response. We all stand around each, uncertain of what to do next. It isn't until Satsuki sighs and excuses her and Aomine for a moment, dragging him over to the arcade so they can speak privately. Kise watches them, amused.

Natalia rushes over to Grimmjow and pushes him backwards. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Jaegerjaquez?"

"Nothing," he says with such a false smile it's absurd. "Ichigo and I thought it'd be nice to go out on a double date as well. I had no idea you and Kuchiki were going to this movie theater."

"Liar!" she snaps. "You're fucking liar and you know it! You know how I know you're lying?"

"How am I lying?"

"Because that girl knows _my_ date! If you think ruining my love life will get me with you, well, you're wrong, Jaegerjaquez!"

I tune them out and turn to Kise who is still watching his friends. My eyes follow his gaze, and Aomine and Satsuki are arguing just like Natalia and Grimmjow. A snort escapes my mouth, and I immediately clamp my mouth shut. Kise chuckles beside me.

"Momoicchi 'claims' to be in love with our friend Kurokocchi, but if you just watch her interactions with Aominecchi, it's obvious who she's in love with," Kise observes then blinks, remembering who he's with. "Sorry. I know you're friends with Nataliacchi."

"It's okay," I murmur, feeling nostalgic.

It _is _obvious if you watch Aomine and Satsuki Momoi argue. He invades her personal space yet she does nothing to push him away. Kaien's devilishly handsome face appears in my head, his breath ghosting over my stomach, his hands on my waist...

My heart hurts.

Aomine and Satsuki return, the latter smiling brightly. Grimmjow smirks and leads our group to the specific theater where our movie is being show. Kise and I walk together, him blabbering about something I can't force myself to listen to, but I laugh when he says something particularly silly.

I grab Ichigo by his arm just outside the doors. He looks down at me, his brown eyes widening.

"Go ahead, Ryota. I need to talk to Ichigo for a second," I say, smiling gently at the blonde.

"Okay. Just don't take too long or I'll get jealous," he replies, smiling so I know he's joking. Orihime reluctantly follows him.

When they're gone, I promptly kick Ichigo's shin.

"What the hell, Rukia?" he yelps, clutching his bare shin.

"How can you allow Grimmjow to do something so reckless?"

"I can't stop Grimmjow from doing _anything_!"

"And you went along with it too! Why, Ichigo? _Why_?"

He stares at me, several emotions crossing his face. What is going through his mind? Finally, he sighs and pushes back his orange locks that fall into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he utters.

I can't look away from him. He has a forlorn expression on his face which makes me think, _did he join in to ruin _my _date_? No, I can't be so delusional. This is Ichigo Kurosaki of Black Out, he can date models and actresses, not boyish rich girls.

I'm the one to break eye contact first.

**.**

**Grimmjow**

This movie is shit.

Who picked this anyway? If I knew we would be watching some shitty romance flick, I'd skip out on trying to fuck Natalia. She's goingto come to me eventually, so why even bother? At least Satsuki is enjoying this shit more than I am.

I glance around, noticing that Natalia's date keeps looking back from the screen to us. His friend must be a fucking comedian because Rukia keeps giggling. That guy is slick. I smirk, thinking of Renji's crush on Rukia. She won't even remember his name by the end of this movie if that Kise guy keeps pulling moves like that.

After ten minutes, I check on Natalia. Huh. She isn't there.

"I'll be back," I murmur to my 'date'. She nods and glues her eyes back to the screen.

For awhile, I check wait outside different women's restrooms. Natalia is in none of them. I'm about to go back inside the theater when I see playing a race car game in the arcade. She stiffens when I sit in the other race car beside her. She drives crazy in the game, crashing into trees and other cars.

When she finishes, she's about to get up, but I grab her. Reluctantly, Natalia sits back down.

"Daiki and I are finished," she tells me. I try not to grin. "That girl you brought, he loves _her_." My eyes widen when I see her green eyes glisten with tears. "How can I compete with that?"

"Did he say he loved her?" I ask, trying not to sound guilty. Me, guilty? That's something new.

"No, but he didn't have to," Natalia says, looking down at her lap. This is unsettling. I've never seen Natalia act so vulnerable before. Was she really that serious with Aomine? It's like she reads my mind and adds, "I don't know why I'm getting so upset anyway. He was just a fling."

I lean back, fiddling with the wheel. She lifts her head and eyes me. "Why do you keep pursuing me?" she inquires.

_Because I want to fuck you_, is my original answer, but that will never get me laid. Unless she's into guy who are completely straightforward. Natalia seems to understand that too, but wants to hear _me_ say it so she can have a legit reason not to go along with our game.

"Why shouldn't I keep pursuing you?" I counter.

Natalia scoffs. "You don't answer a question with a question, Grimmjow."

"I just did."

"You're insufferable."

Snickering, I rest my elbows on my knees, drawing myself closer to Natalia. She doesn't move away like I thought she would. My mouth curves into a smile when I realize that she wants me to kiss her. Why else would she keep her face so close to mine?

It's now or never. Swiftly, I lean in and kiss her. Her hands immediately go to my shoulders, but shockingly, she slides them down to my chest and brings me closer, kissing me harder.

I knew she couldn't resist me.

**.**

**Ichigo**

Throughout the entire movie, Rukia was giggling at whatever Kise whispered in her ear. It was annoying and distracting.

"That was a good movie, wasn't it?" Orihime says, smiling and clutching my arm.

"It was alright," I murmur, staring at the back of Rukia. Why do I even care so much about her? We're not even friends.

Natalia's date and Grimmjow's date walk together, bidding goodbye to us. Before they go, he and Natalia talk briefly before she hugs him and they leave with Kise.

"Rukia, do you need a ride?" I ask the short girl.

"No. I'm riding with Natalia," she answers then tucks some loose strands behind her ear. "I know you're actually sorry, Ichigo."

My eyes widen, but she leaves before I can say anything else. God, why do I feel so funny?

Grimmjow, Orihime, and I walk in silence, the blue-haired monster smiling to himself. He'll probably tell me after I drop off Orihime. She lives alone in an apartment. Tatsuki usually checks up on her since I'm busy with the whole being famous and part of a band. Orihime claims that she's fine, but she... I worry for her sometimes.

I walk with her inside her apartment, half listening to her babbling. When we finally get to her door, she leans against it and smiles at me. I force myself to smile back but its more of a grimace.

"Do you want to stay over?" she asks, her words rushed.

Stay over? I used to do that a lot back when we were first dating. It was fun until, well, this summer. We only made out, Orihime getting extremely shy whenever I took off my shirt. I'd sleep on the couch while she in her room. Will I feel something for her again if I stay the night?

"Okay," I finally say and text Grimmjow that he can go home without me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Ichigo**

It's the end of the day, and I am seriously debating whether to attend sixth period or not. Renji is walking with me, working the courage to ask Rukia out. I've discovered that the best thing is to not say anything instead of blurting out something stupid like, "Don't ask out Rukia because _I _have a thing for her too".

We find Rukia at her locker, dressed appropriate for autumn with a scarf and everything. Renji looks close to hyperventilating. He can't seriously be that into her, he was _just _flirting with Nanao last period.

"We don't have all day, Renji," I remind him.

"Invite her to the party for me," he asks, nervousness laced in his voice. "Please? I think I'll do better at the party."

Rolling my eyes, I approach Rukia slowly, ignoring the fluttering in my stomach. Every year since we made it big, we've hosted our very own Halloween Bash in a pimped out rented mansion. Toshiro usually hides in the library while I'm stuck with Orihime. Grimmjow and Renji have the most fun, finding foolish girls to hookup with and get smashed.

Rukia closes her locker when I finally reach her. We've spoken once and awhile since the whole movie debacle. Well, it was kind of a success since I haven't seen Rukia with Kise after that night.

"Hey."

"Hi."

I pause. I'm not sure if I should do smalltalk or just be straightforward. I think I'll go for the latter.

"There's a Halloween party happening on... Halloween. Want to come?" I say in my most casual voice.

"I don't think the condo will be big enough for a party," she remarks.

"I know. That's why we're renting a _mansion_," I retort then raise my eyebrows. "Is that big enough for you?"

She smirks. A minute later, I realize what I said and I roll my eyes at her immaturity. A small laugh emits from her mouth which makes me smile. Just a little.

"Yes, I'll go," Rukia finally says, "but don't expect me to dress up like a slut."

"I would never."

Rukia bumps me before going to her own sixth period. Renji clasps me on my shoulder, forcing me to wipe the dumb smile off my face. He looks excited and starts going on and on about how he'll win Rukia over.

As selfish as it sounds... I hope he and Rukia stay friends.

**.**

"Are you... are you _sure _this is a good costume?"

"Are you really questioning my logic?"

I don't say anything, only glowering at Yoruichi who seems pleased with my costume. The woman she hired to do my makeup is nearly finished, but keeps touching my muscles. Does this woman know I have a girlfriend?

Yoruichi suggested that we should all be scary for Halloween. I agreed, thinking I'd be a zombie or something covered in blood. Instead, I'm "sexy Frankenstein's Monster." The sexy meaning I've got no shirt on for the entire night. Seriously, Yoruichi should have suggested this costume to Grimmjow since he has a vendetta against shirts.

"All done!" chirps the makeup lady. "What do you think?"

It looks like I have actual stitches all over my body and face. She even put some weird metal thing on my right shoulder, and bolts in my neck and left shoulder. Overall, it looks awesome. I tell her so and she looks ready to jump me.

Toshiro enters the bedroom we're occupying (there's a plenty of empty bedrooms), dressed as a white werewolf with a bushy tail. There's a cup in his hand and he raises his brows at my costume. I'm surprised he's actually drinking.

"Grimmjow should have been Frankenstein's Monster," he comments then gestures behind him. "Guests are starting to arrive. Are you finally finished getting your makeup done?"

"Whenever you're done chasing your own tail," I retort, making him stiffen.

"Whatever," is his response before disappearing.

Yoruichi licks her lips at me. "Have fun," she purrs then saunters ahead of me. Her black cat tail swishes behind her, and for a minute, I'm mesmerised. I shake my head, remembering that she's old and crazy.

When I descend the staircase, I pause, surprised at how crowded it is already. I push past everyone to find Rangiku in the middle of a drinking contest with Shuhei. My eyes instantly fall on her enormous chest threatening to burst through the bodice of her witch costume. I hurry look away, blushing. Halloween just gives girls the courage to bare some skin, doesn't it?

But this is Rangiku we're talking about.

"Ichigo!" she calls, her voice already slurring. "Come give Ran a hug!"

I cringe, but force myself to go over to her. After assaulting me with her breasts, I ask her to grab me something to drink. I'll need something strong to get through this party. She reaches over the bar and hands me a bottle of alcohol, rum specifically.

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

She goes back to drinking, everyone surrounding her and Shuhei cheering and encouraging the blonde. I shake my head and leave her to getting drunk. I wander around until I spot Renji talking to Natalia. He's dressed as a mummy and it's a wonder how he can breathe under that.

Natalia's entire face is painted as a Day of the Dead skull. Her hair is loose and on top of her head is a crown of red, yellow, white, and orange roses. She's wearing a black lacy bustier top (don't judge, I know what's it called because of my sisters), a black skater skirt, and black ankle boots.

"Have you seen Rukia?" Natalia shouts over the music when I reach her and Renji.

"No!" I answer loudly then add, "Nice makeup by the way!"

"Thanks!" Her eyes widen and she smiles at me impishly. "Found her."

Renji and I turn around and my jaw drops.

Rukia's wearing this short hot pink dress that hugs her curves that I didn't even know she had. Her hair impossibly dark and tumbles about her shoulders, and on her head are golden devil horns. She has a devil tail that matches the color of her dress as well as matching gloves reaching her elbows and knee length matching leather boots.

_She's smoking hot!_

My mouth goes dry when I realize that she's walking over to us. Is her walk different? I can't keep my eyes off her hips, it's like her every step is a seduction. Renji seems just as lost for words as I am while Natalia looks highly amused at our situation. _Bitch_, I think, indignant.

"Hey," Rukia greets us. Her voice is huskier and it gives me shivers. "Wow, you guys put a lot of effort into your costumes. I only spent five minutes with mine."

"I can tell," Natalia teases then smirks at me. "Ichigo, what do you think of Rukia's costume?"

We have a staring contest. I glare deep into Natalia's smiling green eyes. Finally, I turn away from her, ignoring her chuckle. "What are you supposed to be?" I ask Rukia, my voice tight.

"A succubus," she answers breezily. "I seduce men in their sleep."

Renji excuses himself and practically sprints out of the area. I would laugh if I weren't feeling the same way. Natalia dances off, telling us that she feels like singing, leaving me and Rukia alone.

"You look nice," I tell her. "Not that you never look nice. You always look nice-" I babble. Dammit, now I sound like Renji.

Rukia smiles and brushes some strands of hair out of her eyes.

At this time, Grimmjow, dressed as a vampire with a black button shirt (several buttons unfastened), black jeans, a leather belt with a silver panther buckle, and fake fangs, has decided to sing a Michael Jackson. "Dirty Diana" I believe.

**[Grimmjow]**

_You'll never make me stay_

_So take your weight off of me_

_I know your every move_

_So won't you just let me be_

_I've been here times before_

_But I was too blind to see_

_That you seduce every man_

_This time you won't seduce me_

_She's saying_

**[Natalia]**

_That's ok_

_Hey baby do what you please_

_I have the stuff the you want_

_I am the thing that you need_

How can she act so calm and collected in an outfit like _that_? After an awkward moment, I offer her my bottle. She hesitates, but takes a swig and hands it back to me. Somehow, we end up migrating to the couches near the bar where we could watch Rangiku and Shuhei make fools of themselves.

"This is my first party," Rukia admits.

"How are you liking it?" I question.

She thinks about it then looks up at me, her violet eyes piercing into mine. "I'm glad I get to attend my party with you, Ichigo."

**[Grimmjow]**

_She looked me deep in the eyes_

_She's touching me so to start_

_She says _

**[Natalia]**

_There's no turning back_

**[Grimmjow]**

_She trapped me in her heart_

Heat rushes to my face and I turn away, unable to respond. Was that some kind of secret declaration that she likes me too? Did I ever indicate that I liked her back? I mean, I've been told that I don't have any tact.

Cheers erupt from the bar when Rangiku starts dancing on the tables. Shuhei watches, his mouth ajar and his cheeks flushed. Renji looks hypnotized, his brown eyes following her somehow coordinated drunken movements.

**[Grimmjow]**

_She likes the boys in the band_

_She knows when they come to town_

_Every musician's fan after the_

_Curtain comes down_

_She waits at backstage doors_

_For those who have prestige_

_Who promise fortune and fame_

_A life that's so carefree_

_She's says _

**[Natalia]**

_That's ok_

_Hey baby do what you want_

_I'll be your night-loving thing_

_I'll be the freak you can taunt_

_And I don't care what you say_

_I want to go too far_

_I'll be your everything_

_If you make me a star_

"Want to get out of here?" I ask Rukia.

Rukia gives me a half smile before taking a sip of my rum. Finally, she gives me a reply that sends chills down my spine.

"If you're with me."

**.**

**Rukia**

We escape to the terrace.

None of us say anything, only getting comfortable. Well, as comfortable as our costumes would let us. I tug down my dress and sit on my knees while Ichigo draws one knee up to his chest and stares upwards at the night sky.

My eyes wander to his chest. His tan is hidden by the white paint, but his body is as toned and muscular as the last time I saw him shirtless. Even with the stitches and bolts, he's still attractive. I hope he didn't notice my difficulty on keeping my eyes trained on his face when I first arrived.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask, out of the blue. He looks at me strangely. "Don't give me that look. I'm not the one shirtless."

"Nah," he answers then eyes me. "Aren't _you_ cold?"

"The cold never bothered me," I murmur, adjusting myself so my legs wouldn't get too stiff. "What's wrong with Renji? Did he need to use the bathroom or something?"

Ichigo snorts. "He did, but not for what you think," he says cryptically. I narrow my eyes. What does he mean by that? "Rukia," he suddenly calls, his voice a lower octave. It startles me.

"Yes?"

"Hypothetically speaking -"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"- of course I do. Do you take me for an idiot?"

I don't answer which only infuriates him and he reaches over to push me. I nearly fall off my chair and try glaring at him, but I can't. He's _smiling_, and he never does that.

"Anyways," he continues, "if I were to tell you that a friend of _yours_ likes you more romantically than platonically... what would you do?"

"It depends on who's the friend," I reply, confused by his hypothetical question. "Have I known him for a long time?"

"You may or may not have known this person for a long time."

"What is with this question, Ichigo?"

He looks hesitant in saying anything else, and when he opens his mouth to elaborate, the glass doors behind us open. We turn around and it's Orihime. She's dressed as Alice in Wonderland. I got to give it to her, it's not the slutty version either.

Her gray eyes widen at the sight of us. Shit, she probably has the wrong idea, but I should stop lying to myself. I obviously wanted to spend alone time with Ichigo freaking Kurosaki, knowing perfectly well that he's taken. _Except Ichigo doesn't seem that terribly interested in his girlfriend_.

"Orihime." Ichigo sounds surprised. "What's up?"

"I..." Orihime's eyes flash to me, resentment subtle on her features before meeting Ichigo's eyes. "Rangiku is playing seven minutes in heaven. She asked if I could find you and..."

"Are you playing?" he asks her.

"If you are," she says.

Ichigo glances at me then gets up. "Sure," he sighs then turns to me. "Rukia, you coming?"

Awkwardly, I follow the couple. I swallow thickly when Orihime clutches Ichigo's arm, bouncing and chattering. Ichigo nodded, his expression perpetually nonplussed. We finally enter a bedroom with only a handful of our peers in the room.

"Rukia!" Rangiku exclaims, lifting her head from Shuhei's shoulder. "Sit, sit, sit! We're about to play seven minutes in heaven!"

"What?" Ichigo and I both say.

"Spin the bottle is tame anyway," Renji says. The bandages covering his face has been loosened, so he can actually speak without sounding muffled.

I'm about to leave, but as I back out, I bump into a hard body. When I look over my shoulder, its Grimmjow. He grins down at me, his hands sliding slowly up and down my waist before resting on my hips.

Before his groping can go any further, Natalia shoves him to the side and squeezes herself between Rangiku and Shuhei. Reluctantly, I sit far away from my friends, hoping the bottle doesn't land on me.

God must be punishing me because it _does _land on me. I spin it after much prodding and blanch when it lands on _Renji_. His face turns a deep shade of red, and I'm certain my cheeks rival his hair.

"Into the closet you go!" Rangiku shouts and Grimmjow pushes us into a walk-in closet. It's bare and dark in here.

"Renji, do we _really _have to participate?" I ask, annoyed.

"One kiss won't hurt," is his response. My eyes widen, but I don't push him away. He's my friend, we've known each other for years. I shouldn't get worried.

His hands cup my face before he ducks his head and kisses me. We kiss for almost two minutes when we both pull away.

"That was..."

"Let's never do that again."

"Agreed."

I grin and playfully punch his shoulder. He punches me back before leaning against the closet.

"So, we have five minutes to kill," he notes. I nod and lean against the closet beside him. "Rukia, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything," I say, earnest.

Renji seems stunned, but clears his throat, blushing again. "I thought I had a crush on you," he confesses. Before I can speak, he continues, "I really thought we should be together, but after that kiss..."

"We're better off as friends?" I finish for him.

"Right." He nods.

It isn't long until we're ushered out of the closet. Natalia asks if we had fun and I look at Renji and we both burst out laughing. When I'm done giggling, I scan the room for Ichigo but he's nowhere in sight.

**.**

**Ichigo**

Orihime brings her arms up to my shoulders, kissing me harder, better than those feather kisses she gave me that night I slept over. I tangle my hand in her hair, my other hand bunching up her skirt. It isn't until my knees hit the bed and we topple over onto the soft mattress that I realize where this is going.

I can't stop though. Rukia and her costume turned me on immensely, and I think I like her. No, I _know _I like her, but I need to see one last time if I still have feelings for Orihime. I care about her, but I don't think I can ever fall _in love _with her.

She wriggles out of her dress, her stockings still on. I've seen her in her bikini countless times so her underwear is no different. I tentatively reach for her breasts, I can barely cup them in my hands. It's surprising that she's letting me go this far.

When I start unbuckling my belt and pulling down my pants, Orihime grabs my face with such force it shocks me into halting my movements. Her eyes are wider than before and she looks absolutely petrified.

"I love you," she breathes out, and my heart stops. Orihime kisses me again. "You love me too, don't you?"

It gets painfully silent. Toshiro once said that silence is a stronger answer than any words can form. I agree with him since Orihime looks ready to break down and cry.

"No," I admit softly. "I'm sorry."

She sits up, her body trembling. Man, I feel like shit. It's always hard seeing girls cry. I grab her costume and hand it to her and she stands up to put it on. I fix my pants and belt before sighing and running my fingers through my hair.

I'm just about to leave when she asks, "It's Rukia, isn't it?"

I should deny it, save her from more tears, but I can't. I have to be honest with her since we're breaking up.

"We've been distant, I know," she says, wiping her eyes. "I tried to pass it off as not seeing each other since June, but whenever I saw you and Rukia together, I knew you were going to dump me sooner or later."

"I care about you, Orihime," I start, "and I liked you a lot, but that spark we had? It's gone and we would have broken up with or without Rukia being here."

"You're sweet for saying that," she says, smiling sadly. "But you shouldn't deny something so obvious, Ichigo. I see the way you look at her." Orihime hugs her knees. "If it's too much to ask... I'd like to be left alone."

I nod and slowly leave her, shutting the door gently behind me. I hastily tell a couple of people hanging around in that hallway not to go into that room because Orihime needs her privacy. They nod, and go back to drinking and chatting.

It takes me awhile, but I find the room where seven minutes in heaven was being hosted. Everyone is laughing and having a good time, and so is Rukia who looks so happy. She grins when she sees me and gestures wildly for me to sit with her and Renji.

I try not to dwell on my breakup and look forward to my future with Rukia hopefully in it.


End file.
